The Sight of A New Dawn
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: After several years, Dark was unsealed and got a new host or Tamer. The host's name is Harou. Harou has a problem. The girl he likes won't talk to him. Is she keeping a secret and does Krad's host know what it is?
1. The Mysterious Girl and Metal Bird

_**Disclaimer, I do not own Dn angel. This Fanfic is based off of my Dn angel Rp. Yuri belongs to Pikapower, who is a friend of mine, I made Harou and Nate. Metal Bird is Yuri. Harou explains that in the second paragraph.**_

Chapter one. The Mysterious Girl Star + Metal Bird.

I sat on a building, about one street over from Dark's target. Wiz sat on my shoulder, watching the birds and saying kuu every time he thinks he see our friend, Wings. A girl sat next to me and her metal bird landed on the roof.  
>"Ready Harou?" The girl asked. I nodded and grabbed a picture out of my pocket. I could have looked at the girl. I didn't have to take the picture out, but I did anyways. I waved at the girl and she waved back. After a minute, a guy with night-sky dark hair sat where I was,watching the sunset. The guy looked at the girl.<br>"Ready Metal Bird?" The girl nodded.  
>"Ready Dark."<p>

I covered my eyes. That was a week ago. Metal Bird or Yuri hasn't been talking to me. Right now I was in my bed, staring at the roof. My mother told me to stay home. I do need a break. I heard a knock on my  
>window, so I stood up and walked toward it.<br>"Nate?" I whispered. That was weird. He never visits me. I opened the window, and a dark headed boy walked in.  
>"Yo Harou. Have you heard from Yuri?" I sighed and sat down. Then I shook my head no. Nate sat next to me.<br>"There's something else that I wanted to talk about." Nate gave me a card.  
>"I'll be stealing the Crown of Jewels." I read out loud.<br>"Look who signed it." I looked at the bottom.  
>"Signed Star. Who's Star?" I asked. I asked Dark the same question and I got no answer.<br>"I'm not really sure." Nate responded. I sighed.  
>"Harou! Eight o clock, Crown of Jewels!" My mother yelled up the stairs. Nate looked at me. I nodded. We would find out who this Star is.<p>

Dark ran toward a room. He heard a noise that sounded like talking. It was a girl's voice.  
>"Shut up Yuri!" Dark ran into the room and saw a girl on the ground.<br>She had her hand in her ears and the Crown Of Jewels sat near her left foot. "Dark?" The girl asked. "What does Dark have to do with anything!" The girl punched the floor, making it shake. Dark fell to  
>the ground. The girl heard him fall and she looked at Dark. Dark met her glaze. Dark stood, still watching her. Star grabbed the Crown and looked at Dark. "I'm not giving this up, no matter what my host says.<br>_Host?_ I thought.  
>"Then we'll have to fight for it." Dark answered. Star nodded and got into a fighting position. Dark looked at the Crown as Star fell to the ground again. Dark covered his eyes. When he uncovered them, Yuri was on the ground with the crown in her hand. Dark transformed back and I ran over to Yuri.<br>"Yuri? Are you ok?" I asked. Yuri looked at me. She grabbed my arm.  
>"I'm so sorry Harou." Yuri hugged me. I hugged her back. "Take the Crown." Yuri let go and she gave me the crown. "Nate's outside thedoor. You better run Harou." I nodded and transformed back. Dark nodded at Wiz.<br>"Will you be ok Yuri?" Dark asked. Yuri nodded as Dark ran out of the window.

After giving my mother the Crown, I laid in bed, wondering if Yuri is ok. I sighed and closed my eyes. I saw Dark in my mind. I opened my eyes again. I wasn't mad at Dark, I just didn't want to talk to him. I sighed. Was Yuri really ok? Or was she hurt? She looked hurt. Yuri is like me. I sat up. I needed to talk to Yuri. I walked over to my window and opened it. Yuri was outside of her house, nodding to someone. She turned toward the train station. What was she doing this late at night? I climbed out of my window. I wanted to call her name out, to get her to stop. I jumped to the ground and ran after her. Yuri kept walking, not feeling that I was behind her. She turned a corner and I stopped. Yuri waved at someone. Someone that I know really well. It was Nate.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Poor Harou. Is Yuri really seeing Nate? Or is there something else going on? Review please!<em>**


	2. Yuri's With Nate?

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not, do not own Dn angel. Nor do I own Dark or Krad**_

Chapter Two, Yuri Is With Nate?

_But how? _I asked myself. I walked closer so I could hear what they were saying.  
>"Thank you Nate, but are you sure that Krad will be fine with this?" Nate nods.<br>"It doesn't matter. If your mother wants you to stay, you can stay, Yuri." Yuri nodded. "Let's go. Someone's watching us." I ran toward my house. Why did Yuri's mother want to send her to Nate's house that no one can get to if they don't have wings? What is Mrs. Tomiya up to? I kept running until my DNA got the best of me.  
>"Dang Harou. Did you run enough?" A guy asked as his hand touched the cold wall. His purple hair was glowing in the moonlight. <em>I don't think so Dark. <em>I said. "Well then. What happened?" I explained it and Dark nodded. "Your plan is that?" He asked, seeing my plan floating in his mind. _Yes. If you turn yourself into the Tomiyas, maybe they'll change their minds. _"I don't think so Harou. They would never do anything like that. You know the Tomiyas." I sighed. Dark sat on the ground, tired I knew. I didn't want control anymore. I wanted to die.  
>"Yuri answer one question." Someone said. "Why are you in love with the Niwa boy? It's fine that you like the Hikari boy, but the Niwa is out of the question. The only reason I was stealing the crown was for Krad. Yuri, we are the evil part of Kitten. Kitten is the female Dark. I am the female Krad. I'm going to kill the Niwa boy, but when he's Dark."<br>"Star." Dark muttered. I wasn't thinking about that, I was thinking about Yuri. She loves me. Something hopped down from the top of the alley that Dark was in.  
>"Oh look. It's Dark." She said. Dark stood up, but Star already had his shirt in her hand. Dark looked at Star.<br>"Don't you dare kill me." Star smiled.  
>"I'm not going to kill you yet. I'm going to bring you to Krad." Dark glared at Star. I knew that Krad wanted to kill Dark.<br>"You can't kill me if I'm Harou." Dark said.  
>"I can." A voice said. Star looked toward it.<br>"Krad! It's so nice for you to join us." Dark glared at Krad as he walked over. Star pushed Dark to the ground and she chained him. "Krad's going to rule the city with me by his side." Star whispered to Dark. Star walked over to Krad. She stood behind Krad and then Yuri was standing there.

I knew that Dark wished that Yuri wasn't there. Yuri had fear in her eyes. She ran toward Dark. Krad held her back.  
>"Harou!" Yuri yelled, her eyes full of tears. "Dark?" Yuri fell to the ground. "Please don't kill Dark, Master Krad." Dark muttered something. I nodded. Krad sighed.<br>"Fine. Take him as my prisoner." Yuri nodded and ran over to Dark.  
>"I'm sorry Dark." Yuri wiped her tears from her eyes. "I really am.""<br>"I forgive you Yuri." Yuri untied Dark and she hugged him.  
>"Thank you Dark." Dark nodded. He didn't hug Yuri back nor did he give me control. That was ok. I didn't want it. Dark stood up after Yuri stopped hugging him.<br>"So long Krad. I won't go with you." Dark said as Wiz appeared at his shoulder. Wiz transformed and Dark flew into the air and toward the Niwa resident. Krad was following. Dark lost him before he got home. I got control back and I stayed in my room, crying about Yuri. I lay down after an hour. I wasn't going to school the next day. I was going to go see Nate. I was going to surrender.


End file.
